Love and Recovery
by glee2304
Summary: . Olivia and Fitz fall in love while at a Demi Lovato concert. She was there with her best friend Abby and he was there with his daughter Karen. WARNING: DEALING WITH TOUGH EMOTIONAL ISSUES. CAN BE TRIIGERING,
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and I'm getting used to being single. My best friend Abby and I decided to go to a Demi Lovato concert since we idolize her. I was excited so Abby came home to our apartment and started getting ready. We both were wearing Demi Lovato shirts and black jeans with our in high buns. We did our makeup and decided to go out to dinner first since the concert didn't start for awhile. We decided to go to a local pizza place. When we entered I dropped her purse and bent over to pick it up and got back up. I went and ordered and when we sat down at their table Abby started laughing. I asked why and she said " Olivia do you see that really hot guy over their?" I looked up and he was staring at me and our eyes connected and it was like time froze. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Abby snapped me out of me trance. Abby said " Olivia do you know him?" and I said " no, why do you ask?" Abby being the non-filtered person she is said " Because he's looking at you like you are a glass of water and he's been in the desert for a really long time, he wants to drink you." I said " You are being ridiculous, he's just staring at the clock above my head." She looked above me and realized that there was a clock even though I could tell that is not was he is staring, he's staring at me. But I didn't understand why. He was really hot and I could tell he could get anyone he wanted then I looked at his wedding ring finger and realized he was married. "Damn" I said, luckily I said it quietly so Abby didn't hear me. Our pizza came and we ate it and paid and left because we had to get to the concert. When we got their I had to use the bathroom so I went inside the bathroom while Abby waited outside the door. When I finished I wash my hands and walked out and found Abby talking to that hot guy. Abby said " Liv this is Fitzgerald Grant the third aka Fitz, Fitz this is my best friend Olivia Pope aka Liv." We both just stared at each other. Abby broke the silence by saying that his daughter is a big fan of Demi and is in the bathroom which is why he was outside the door waiting for her. I didn't know what to say or do so Fitz put his hand out to shake mine but I was scared to touch him and all of a sudden I felt like I was about to barf so I turned around and luckily there a trash can close by and threw up in it. Abby ran over by me and said " Liv are you okay?' And I had no idea what to say so I just said yeah because I had no idea what the hell just happened, I felt fine earlier and then the thought of touching him made me sick. He came over and made sure I was alright and was being really sweet and then I said " We should go in, the concert is starting soon." So we went in and as luck would have it we were sitting by each other. Abby sat on the right of me and Fitz to the left of me and next to him was Karen. We just sat there while Abby was talking about her boyfriend David. Finally the concert started and I was really enjoying it, there was little space so Fitz and I were touching and I felt like this shock through my entire body. When she started singing Without the Love, I could feel Fitz staring at me and I quickly glanced up at him and the look in his eyes, no one had ever looked at me like that. Then the last song Warrior started playing and I started to cry. Abby looked at me because she knew this song was hard for me to listen to. She started asking all these questions and I didn't know what to do so I sat down in the chair. Fitz noticed I was crying and sat down next to me while Abby went to get me water because I was starting to shake which she knew meant I was starting to have a panic attack. Thankfully we were at the back of the theater finally I was able to stand up and walked out into the lobby. Fitz didn't know what to do so he followed me out. Once I chugged down the water Abby had gotten me and taken my anxiety pill I was starting to relax. Fitz looked so terrified. I didn't know what to say so Abby took him to the side and told him I was having a panic attack. He said " Could you give me her number so I could call her tomorrow and make sure she's alright?" Abby stared at him because she knew he wanted my number so he could get to know me. She gave it to him and they left. When I got home I took a shower and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of Fitz. Since it was Saturday I decided to sleep in when I was awaken by my cell ringing I answered it and all it was Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

When I answered my phone I said hello and finally the person on the other end spoke. It was Fitz. He said

" Hi Olivia, it's um Fitz from last night, I'm calling cause I wanted to make sure you were alright."

It was silence because I didn't know what to say. I could tell he was nervous by the way he spoke and the way he acted at the concert last night. He finally spoke up and broke the silence by saying

"So are you alright Liv? I um..." And I said " I'm fine thanks for calling, bye. "

and just when I was about to hang up he said that he would like to see me again. I had no idea what to do because he was extremely attractive and made me really nervous but mainly because was married and had children. I just sat there trying not to freak out.

So I said " Um aren't you married?" I could tell that we had chemistry but I did not to get involved with a married man again. I already had a painful enough past and when I found out that my ex Edison was married that was the thing that pushed me over the edge of my already strained recovery process.

He spoke after trying to find a response to that question. He said " I am but we are really unhappy and talking about divorce. And I am extremely attracted to you and I can feel the chemistry we have so I would like to get know you."

I told him no but I didn't tell him why and hung up before he could respond. I didn't know what to do so I walked out to the kitchen and Abby was standing there making breakfast.

" Hi, how are you feeling after last night Liv?" I said I was fine but Abby being my best friend my whole life knew something was wrong. " So since I knew if I didn't tell her what was wrong she would keep bugging me so I sat down and said " Remember Fitz from last night?" she shook her head yes.

" Well he called me since you gave him my number and asked to see me again but I told him no considering he's married and I don't need a repeat of the Edison debacle." She knew what happened and she also knew of my painful past and everything that happened immediately following what happened after I broke up with Edison.

She suggested we take the day and go out and have a fun and stress free day. I agreed and we went shopping and we decided to go out to dinner and dancing that night. So I got dressed up and went to dinner and then we were going to a club. I was dancing and I really had to go pee so I went to the bathroom. When I came out there was this creepy guy standing watching me and I had a bad feeling, my gut was telling me that I was about to experience something I already had been through so I started walking back onto the dance floor to find Abby but the guy stopped me by grabbing me by my waist and pushing me up against the wall. I told him to stop and started screaming by he held a gun to my head and told me to shut the fuck up unless I wanted to die. He started pulling down my panties and I was so scared because I knew exactly what was about to happen because it had happened to me before. All of a sudden the guy stopped. I didn't know why but I was having another panic attack and flashbacks so I just sat they against the wall sobbing. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was someone saying my name.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I opened my eyes and there were doctors all around me. I started to freak out. I started screaming and then I was asleep. Finally a few hours later I woke up and I saw Abby and Fitz sitting next to my bed. They noticed I was awake and Abby went to get the doctor. The doctor came in and started talking and I was so confused.

He said " Hi Ms. Pope , How are you feeling?" I said confused and asked what happened.

He explained that a guy was trying to rape me and that I went into shock and blacked out but when I woke up I freaked out and they sedated me. The doctor said that they wanted to keep me overnight for observation and see how the night and following morning went. He asked Abby and Fitz to step outside so he could speak to me and they left. The doctor sat down and started to speak.

" I understand that this a very traumatic event even if this man did not succeed and I want you to speak to a therapist. I think it will be very beneficial." I finally decided to speak.

" I already see a therapist. I was raped before so I will talk to her about this the next time I see her." The doctor looked shocked but quickly covered up that look to be professional. He left and Abby and Fitz returned.

Abby said " Fitz here was coming out of the bathroom and saw the guy and started beating the shit out of him and then you blacked out and found me and told me what happened and when the paramedics showed up we got in the ambulance and rode with you. Are you okay Liv? I know what happened after last time this happened and what you went through. I will be here with you again, you need to speak to Dr. Barret about this, you don't know your P.T.S.D acting up more than usual."

I looked up and glared at Abby because Fitz was in the room and Abby realized he was and started apologizing and Fitz just stared at me with this shock and horror that was very evident on his face. We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally Fitz spoke up. he said

"This has happened to you before?" and told him it had and that he didn't need to stay since he barely knows me and a thanked him for stopping the guy. He said that it was no problem and that he didn't mind staying unless it bothered me. I didn't know what to do so I let him stay. We all sat they in awkward silence

Abby spoke and what she said was the last thing I wanted to hear.

" I have your cell and Edison called and I ignored it but he kept calling and calling so I finally answered and he asked why I answered your phone and then there was an announcement over the intercom so he knew I was in a hospital and he knew it had to be you that was here since I answered your phone and I told him he wrong that it was just the television but he said he was going to hack into your cell and track you so I have a feeling he is going to show up here."

I sat there shocked and scared of what was going to happen when he got here.

Fitz asked the dreaded question " who is Edison?"


End file.
